In the process of developing a computer application, several tests may be performed on the application to determine whether the application functions as designed. However, data regarding the success or failure of such tests may not indicate whether the application was tested thoroughly, and may thus be a poor indicator of application quality. For example, a set of test results may indicate that the application passed all of the applied tests. However, if the tests focused exclusively on a small portion of the application, then these results would not be a reliable indicator of the quality of the application.